


The Only Exception (abandoned)

by thatonegleeaccount



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Boy Blaine Anderson, M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel, Skank Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegleeaccount/pseuds/thatonegleeaccount
Summary: Basically Kurt Hummel has had a very bad past along with, (though which he’d never admit it) his best friend and new family Quinn Fabray. Blaine Anderson is the type of guy who likes to get under people’s skin. With Kurt it’s no different.skank!Kurt badboy!Blainealso Skank!Quinn
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is told from kurt’s pov

“Get the fuck up Fabray.” I say hitting her with a pillow.

“‘M tired.” she mumbles. why the fuck does this always happen to me.

“Do I look like I fucking care, I could care less about school but some of us have to graduate.” I say sharply.

“Geez someone woke up badly.” She says pushing past me.

“At least I woke up.” I quickly shoot back.

“Fuck you.” She finally says after getting ready.

I roll my eyes at her.

***

Once we arrive at school we go up to the bleachers where we usually meet most of other skanks.

“Hummel did you decide to just stop dying your hair?” Santana asked.

shit. i totally forgot about my hair. I guess that’s what you get for being a fuck up.

“No.” I say sharply rolling my eyes at her.

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side bed.” A voice said very smart-like.

I turn and see the shortest boy i’ve ever seen. I laugh for a couple of seconds.

“That’s a very funny joke.” I say. “But I don’t remember talking to you so leave.”

“Ouch. That hurt. Didn’t your mommy and daddy teach you not to be rude to others. Or are they just like you all messed up.” The boy says.

I walked up to the boy and slapped him hard in the face and then walk away.

“Excuse me!” He says running after me.

“What the hell did you do that for?!” He exclaims.

“I’ll do it again if you don’t shut you fucking mouth.” I quickly say getting more and more angry.

He holds his hands up in the air and says something, but I don’t hear him.

 _great job boy you need to be nicer._ There’s his fucking voice again.

_I have to say i’m very disappointed with you Kurt._

“SHUT UP!” I scream out loud and run away.

“What the fucking fuck.” I somewhat hear the boy say.

Bravo Kurt bra-fucking-vo.

I should go to class but i end up just going to Scandals.

“Hey! Look the slut’s finally back! We missed you whatever your name is!” I hear someone yell to me.

Yeah here i’m kinda the town’s slut I guess you can say. Whatever.

_“Kurtie I have bad news.” My dad says to me._

_“What is it dad.” I say sadly._

_“Uh you know how I told you that mom is sick.” He says._

_“Yeah but you told me she’s going to better soon.” I innocently say._

_“Well about that- she’s uh she’s not better.” My dad says._

_“What well she will be better? Right?” I worriedly ask._

_“I’m sorry son but no she-she’s gone.” My dad chokes out_.

“KURT COME ON WAKE UP!” Someone says to me.

“MOM! NO!” I scream.

“Come on Kurt lets go home.” I finally realize that it’s Quinn.

“I could drive Quinny, give me the fucking keeeyssss.” I slur out.

“Of course you have to fucking drunk. No your not driving you fucker.” She says.

I blow at her. “You’re no fun quinnnnyyyy.” I say.

“Let’s go.” She says putting me into the passenger seat.

“Why did they leave me Quinnyyyyy, all my family they all left me, I never realized I was that bad that they had to leave me fucking aloneeeee.” I say.

“Kurt just shut up.” Quinn says. “Okay ms. bossssyyyy pants.” I pout.

***

Once we got back to our ‘house’ I instantly went to the bathroom to throw up.

“Where does that little fucker think that he could just talk to me like that.” I say to myself.

I finally finish throwing up and I look in the mirror. What I see staring back at me is a thin boy who has brown hair with a little tiny tint of pink in it. I have scars all over my arms and there’s also a bruise on my eye where dave karofsky punched me earlier in the week.

I almost throw just looking at myself.

I look in the cabinet and find more boxes of pink hair dye. Quinn made sure to get a lot of them, because we both decided to have pink hair.

***

Once I finish I look back at myself. You can still see some brown but I don’t mind that’s how it’s usually like.

I go to the ‘mattress’ and plop down and fall immediately asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning and I instantly want to kill myself. 

“Kurtieeee you should’ve drank so much.” Quinn teases.

“Shut the fuck up bitch.” I say rudely.

“Well whose fault is it that your head hurts.” She says.

“The guy who bought me the drinks.” I reply back.

She rolls her eyes at me.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asks.

“No. I’m never okay Quinn you should know that better than anyone. I haven’t been okay since my mom died.” I say walking out the door.

“Did you know who that fucker was yesterday?” I ask Quinn.

“No, I never saw him before, he’s probably new. But he had no right to talk to you like he did.” She says.

“Whatever i’ve been told worse.” I say.

***

When I walked into school, guess what, I was called to the principal’s office. 

I walk in and i see the little fucker.

“Nope. Hell no.” I saw trying to walk back out, but this dude who looks just like the little fucker but bigger, so big fucker. I laugh in my head.

“You slapped my son yesterday and I do not appreciate it!” He yells at me. 

I laugh out loud this time.

“Well I didn’t appreciate your son saying those things that he said to me!” I tell back mocking him.

“Mr. Hummel calm down!” Principal Figgins yells.

“You know I get it. No one is ever going to believe me because I’m quote ‘A troubled Kid’, and you know I put up with a lot in my childhood, if you can even call it that. And i’m still having the worst time, ever since I was eight years old. So go ahead expel me suspend me I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck.” I say waking out.

“Kurt what happened?” Quinn says running up to me.

“The little Fucker told on me.” I say.

“WHAT!” She yells.

“Keep you voice down!” I whisper yell.

“No he’s not gonna get away with that after what he said to you.” She says.

“No gonna get away with what?” The little fucker says.

I turn to look at him and he has a smile on his face. a fucking smile.

“If you’re talking about what happened in there with lady over here than yeah I did actually get away with it.” He says so smart like.

“Dizzy..... Quinn!”I yell out.

_“What is your fucking problem!” I yell at Karofsky._

_“I don’t want you watching me change lady.” He says sternly_.

_“Ever since you first saw all you did was treat me like shit! And I want to know why!” I yell._

_“Your a fag that’s why.” He says._

_“You know this is pointless, you need to get this through your small head you-“ I was cut off by him kissing me_.

_I tried pushing him away and try to yell, but as soon as I opened my mouth he took that as a chance to stick his tongue there_. 

“What the fuck is going on with his brain, is he like messed up or something, this happened yesterday too?” The little man asked.

“It’s none of your business whatever your name is.” Quinn says.

“My name is Blaine.” He says, but i don’t really hear.

“Kurt are you okay.” Quinn asks me.

“No bitch! I told you this earlier i’m never okay!” I yell.

“Why don’t you be nicer to her?” The little man asks.

“Leave me the fuck alone Barb or Blake or whatever your stupid name is.” I say.

“It’s Blaine.” He says annoyed.

“Right.” I say. “Just leave me alone!” I yell.

***

After class is over for the day, I make my way over to my car and what a surprise barb is there.

“Are you like stalking me or something?” I ask.

“What no!” He says. “I just wanted to apologize.” He says.

I burst out laughing. 

He just looks at me confused.

“Oh shit you’re actually serious.” I say.

“Uh yeah?” He says.

“Okaaayyy.” I say.

“Look I don’t know what going on with your head, I don’t want to know, but I should’ve said what I said yesterday and I’m sorry.” He says.

“Okay.” I simply say.

“What that’s it?” He asks.

“What else am I supposed to say?” I ask.

“Maybe apologize to me because you slapped me?” He asks.

“No I don’t do that. Bye Barb.” I say going into my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOLD FROM BLAINES POV

He really is something else.

I even said what my name was and he still called me Barb!

He also slapped me in the face, and didn’t even say sorry.Like he is insane.

Okay well I don’t think he’s insane, but damn.

I just wish he wasn’t so god damn attractive. 

Ugh. My taste in boys has went down.

I should probably call Sebastian he would know what to say. 

Eh actually no I’m not gonna do that. 

“Blaine where have you been all day.” My brother Cooper asks.

“Uh school where I’m supposed to be.” 

“Oh right you’re only seventeen.” He says.

“Yeah, so what do you want?” I ask annoyed.

“Jeez someone pushed your buttons today.” He chuckles.

“Yeah something like that.” 

“Tell me about it.” He says.

“Okay.” 

“Well there’s this boy who has like pink hair and piercings and he has like problems or something. And well he acts like a girl, it’s pretty funny actually he gets angry at everything. So I guess I said the wrong thing and he slapped me, and didn’t even say sorry.” I explain.

Cooper looks at me stunned then confused then he finally says something.

“So you’re telling me he slapped you and got away with it?” He asks.

“Well kinda-“ I get cut off.

“Where does he live I’m gonna go tell him off.” Cooper says getting up.

“Sit your ass back down. Like I said he has like problems. And how would I know where he lives?” I say.

“I don’t know, but still he slapped you. Like bam.” He fake slaps himself on the last word.

“Whatever it’s fine I guess.” I reply leaving.

“Where are you going?” 

“To Seb’s house.” I say.

“No. No. No. I’m not allowing you to go to that- that prep school boy’s house.” He stops me.

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t trust him. And anyways I’m hungry and I don’t want to drive. You’re taking me to Breadstixs.” He says pulling me out of the house.

I roll my eyes.

***

Once we get to the restaurant, I see Kurt- I think that was his name, with the quarterback, Finn Hudson.

That’s weird, I mean Finn is popular and well Kurt is well a skank.

“Wait that dude has pink hair. Is that that him?” Coop asks.

“I nod in return.

Cooper’s already out of the car running after Kurt.

I run after Coop.

“Hey!” Cooper says to Kurt making him turn around in shock.

“Kurt who are them?” Finn asks Kurt pointing to Coop and I.

“No one, just keep walking.” Kurt says.

“No, you whatever your name is, slapped my brother Blaine over here and didn’t say sorry!”Coop rages.

I see Kurt roll his eyes.

“Oh my god now you’re telling everyone you can.” Kurt says to me.

“What! No, he just asked why I was angry today and-“

“And it’s my fault. I get it everything’s my fault Finn you can pick up the food i’ll be in the car.” Kurt says running away.

Finn looks at me viscously.

“Great job.” Finn says shaking his head and going inside.

“I’ll be in the car.” I say sharply.

I look over at Kurt’s or Finn’s car and see him hugging his knees.

I suddenly feel something in my stomach.

***

The next day at school I don’t see Kurt.

“Hey! You Barb!” Quinn says to me.

“What.” 

“Where’s Kurt?” She asks.

“I don’t know, how would I know?” I say.

“Well you saw him last night, people saw you there.” She says almost out of breath.

Oh fuck.

“I don’t know maybe ask Finn he was also with him last night.” I shrug.

“Finn! Yes! Thank you!” She says running off to find Finn.

I wonder what Finn is to Kurt.

Eh probably shouldn’t wonder to much about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYY


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Kurt’s POV

I know Quinn and Finn are probably running around everywhere trying to find me, but that’s not important right now. 

I walk over to the piece of stone that says

**_ In loving memory of Burt Hummel. _ **

I come here a lot when i’m feeling upset. Which is most of the time.

It’s been almost 2 years since he died, and I still blame myself for how he died.

_I walked, well waddled to my room, but of course my dad had to stop me._

_I really don’t want him to find out. I can’t have him find out._

_“Kurt why are you walking like that?” Dad asked._

_“I- uhm- f-fell earlier.” I try to make it believable, but i’m that good of a liar._

_I see him look down and his tone immediately changes._

_I close my eyes super tight to try and make this all go away._

_“Kurt what happened! Why are you bleeding in a place where you shouldn’t be!” Dad yells._

_I feel a tear trickle down my face._

_“I’m really sorry dad.” I say in between sobs_

_The next thing I see is my dad on the ground, the only thing i’m able to do is scream._

I sob very loudly at the memory.

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault!.” 

“Kurt?” I hear someone say.

Ugh. Of course it has to be barb.

“Are-are you okay?” He asks.

“No.” 

“Well Quinn and Finn have been looking for you all day and-“ 

“I don’t care.” I cut him off.

“Why not isn’t Quinn like your best friend or something, and Finn is well I don’t know what he is to you.” He explains.

“Finn’s my brother and Quinn is- she is my best friend.” I say. Wow i’ve never said to anyone that Quinn is my best friend.

And why did I say that to Barb of all people.

“Oh. So what were you doing here?” He asks.

“Uh just walking.” I lie.

“What about you, i’m sure you didn’t know I was gonna be here?” I quickly change the subject.

“Uh my cousin died when I was little, and I really needed to see her.” He admits shyly.

“Oh.”

We look at each other for really a couple of seconds, but it feels like forever.

Nope. Can’t let myself get close to anyone, especially Barb.

I quickly walk away.

***

I’m debating on going home to see Quinn, or go to Finn and Carole’s house to see Finn.

I would’ve just went to Finn’s but I’m worried about what Carole would think. I know she says that It’s okay for me to stop by once in a while, but I don’t want to make her upset.

Maybe once in a while won’t hurt? Right?

I make the decision to go over to Finn’s house so that he knows that I’m okay.

***

I hesitate before knocking on the door. 

I see Carole open the door and smile at me.

I send her a small smile back.

“Kurt! Hey I haven’t seen you in a while.” She says hugging me. I hug back. 

“Yeah. So where’s Finn?” I ask.

“Oh he’s up in his room I’ll go get him.” She replies.

A few seconds later Finn comes over and gives the biggest hug ever.

“Okay okay that’s enough.” I say.

“Sorry dude, I just didn’t know where you went and I was getting too worried. And- and I was going to like-“ 

“Finn calm down.” I simply say.

He takes a big breath before smiling.

“So where were you?” He asks.

“oh i’ve just been walking around all day thinking.” I lie.

“Oh okay.” 

“What’s going on with you and Blaine? Because yesterday he was there with this other dude and he told you off because you apparently slapped Blaine.” He asks.

“Oh It’s nothing really he was just being a rude and I got angry and hit him.” I say.

“Uh okaaay?” He kinda says like a question.

“Hey boys there’s some food here if you want.” Carole offers. 

Finn jumps up quickly to get to the table.

I roll my eyes, he’s such a dork.

***

The rest of the night goes by well, they both don’t ask any more questions about myself which I like.

By the time I get home it’s almost 11:30.

I really need to sleep.

I walk inside my house to find Quinn sleeping.

I immediately plop down and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYY

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOYYYY


End file.
